


The J Stands For

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ron and Harry have an amusing conversation, and James watches on from the afterlife.Oneshot/drabble





	The J Stands For

"Hey!" Twelve-year-old Harry Potter said brightly as he saw his best friend. "Harry J. Potter, at your service." 

"What does the J. stand for?" Ron wondered out loud just then. Harry had probably told him before but it seemed he was drawing a blank. He must've forgotten. 

"Well it stands for Ja--"

"Oh wait, I remember now," Ron smirked as he interrupted him. "It stands for Jackass."

Somewhere up in the sky, in the afterlife, James Potter the real namesake of the middle name of his son was smiling. He always made a point of looking out for him and his friends whenever he could. Because even if he couldn't be there in person that didn't mean he didn't still love him. 

"...get rekt, son."


End file.
